disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DisneyQuest Adventure
DisneyQuest Adventure is an interactive game at DisneyQuest at Disney Universe Resort. Gameplay Guests enter enterance for the game and are handed a wristband. The wristband has the DisneyQuest logo in the center of it. Guests are then ushered into a small room with a screen in front of them. On the screen, the Genie appears. Genie tells guests he has been trapped in his lamp by Jafar and can only be freed if guests can defeat Jafar. Genie tells guests he will talk to them (using a speaker) through their magical wristband and give them instructions on how to defeat Jafar. Genie says Jafar has left hints on where he is on all of the attractions in the park and guests have to ride the attractions and find the clues. Genie wishes them luck and sends them off to Dinosaur Jungle Rapids. Guests must show their wristband to a cast member before entering each ride so the ride will be customized for them corrisponding to their game. Once guests ride Dinosaur Jungle River Rapids, they are given an alternate ending relevant to the game. At the end of the ride, Jafar shows up and tells guests if they want to defeat him, they have to defeat his pirate army. Once guests exit the ride, the Genie's voice comes out of their wristband and tells them Jafar is at Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold. Once guests ride Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold, they are given yet another alternate ending. Instead of the skeleton telling guests they have to defeat him to get the gold, he says the have to defeat him to get the next clue to find Jafar. For this ending, guests automatically wind the game and defeat the skeleton. The skeleton tells guests Jafar can be found at Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters. On Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlasters, instead of riders having to defeat Zurg, they have to defeat Jafar. In the end, they end up losing and Jafar escapes. In the end of the ride, Buzz Lightyear tells guests they didn't defeat Zurg and he is still on the loose. Once guests exit the ride, Genie calls and says there has been a slight change in plans and guests have to help Buzz defeat Zurg. He says Zurg can be found on CyberSpace Mountain. On CyberSpace Mountain, instead of Bill Nye hosting the pre-show, Buzz Lightyear does. He say Zurg is traveling through space at lightspeed, and guests need to build a fast coaster to catch up with him. The actual ride, in the end of the ride the coaster cars guests are riding finally catches up with Zurg and goes too fast for him and ends up knocking into him, which defeats him. After the ride, Genie calls and says Buzz is greatful for their help in defeating Zurg and now they have to continue their quest to defeat Jafar. Jafar has stolen a time travel device from the Dinosaur Jungle Rapids and has been using it to travel through time. Jafar has kidnapped the magic carpet and is now using it as his personal sled. Genie says guests have to chase Jafar on sleds and capture him at the Sled Ride. On the Sled Ride, the first two minutes of the ride is the same, but then Jafar is seen in front of guests riding the carpet as a sled. Jafar then uses the time machine to travel into the future. The guests then follow Jafar on their sleds through multible different time periods. In the end of the ride, guests finally capture Jafar and the ride ends. Genie tells guests through the wristbands that now they have to go to Cave of Wonders and free him. At the Cave of Wonders ride, the ride remains the same except the Genie doesn't show up until the vehicles get close to the lamp. When the vehicles encounter the lamp, the Genie comes out of it and thanks guests for freeing him. The remainder of the ride is the same. At the end of the ride, Genie calls guests wristbands and informs them that Jafar has is still lurking around and has to be defeated once and for all. Guests are then leaded into a huge 360-degree projection dome and handed a magic wand and a pair of 3-D glasses. Guests are suddenly transported into the Cave of Wonders where they encounter Jafar. Jafar tells guests he is unstoppable and then turns into a massive fire-breathing dragon. Guests must fight the dragon Jafar using their magic wands in the Cave of Wonders. After finally defeating him, guests are let out of the dome and are brought to the Aladdin Magic Carpet ride where, as a reward for defeating Jafar, guests can skip the entire queue line for the ride and enjoy it faster. Mechanics Before getting into each ride vehicle, guests must show their wristband to a cast member. This is so the cast member can then program their ride to include the special features that tie in with DisneyQuest Adventure, such as Jafar appearing in every ride. Each wristband has a built-in-speaker so the Genie can talk to guests during the game and intruct them which attractions to go to. The finale of the game, guests are each handed a pair of 3-D glasses and a magic wand. Guests are then brought to a 50-foot tall 360-degree 3-D prjection dome that completely surrounds guests. The dome projects the Cave of Wonders around guests, making them fell they are there. Jafar is also projected in 3-D in front of them. The magic wand has a sensor on the top and three buttons. Each button has an affect on Jafar. The first button can shoot out (3-D) lighting, which can hit Jafar. The second button shoots out water, which can put out Jafar's fire. And the last button can freeze anything it points at. It takes guests about 5 minutes to defeat Jafar. In the last minute of the game, Genie flies by guests and tells them to freeze Jafar and then shoot him with lighting, which will cause him to blow up. Guests do that and defeat Jafar. The dome theater is equiped with multible special effects. The floor vibrates when Jafar stomps. Hot air blows when Jafar breathes fire. Cold air blows when guests freeze something. Water sprays whenever guests hit Jafar with the water and it bounces off of him. When Jafar blows up, the floor vibrates, water sprays, cold and hot air are released at the same time, a burst of cold air is released, strobe lights go off, and the entire floor drops 1-foot.